Two weeks in California xo
by gleekylauren
Summary: Four best friends. One holiday
1. Roise  The journey to California

**Chapter one**

Rosie - The Journey to California.**  
><strong>

Rosie pinched her brothers arm as he tried to drive in the heavy storm.

"hey, I'm trying to drive here!" Luke said, shoving her back in her seat.

"i thought it's meant to be sunny in California!" Rosie said watching the rain drizzle down her window.

"yea well, its obviously a sign that this holiday's gonna suck!"

"shut up Luke, just cause your too old to have fun. i can't wait to see Jeff and Jer!"

Jeffrey and Jeremy White, the sons of Rosie's mother's best friend, have been the closet of friends with Rosie and Luke since their presence at Rosie's birth. With Luke being 18, the boys both being 16, Rosie was the youngest of the group as it would finally be her sixteenth birthday on the last day of their two week vacation to the east coast. Rosie being Rosie always wanted what she couldn't have.

For her 12th birthday she set her heart on the 'beach time' Barbie doll, typically her parents banded her from Barbie since they didn't believe in promoting skinny, big boobed, blondes to their children. As of course not everybody could look like that. Ironically, Rosie did look like that, apart from the golden, auburn tint to her hair and the freckles that lay upon her cheeks. And there's the time when she was 14 and her first love happened to be Dave, her best friend Georgia Nicholson's boyfriend. Only this time she wanted Jeffrey.

After all, what's not to like. He's a singer, he has the nicest smile she's ever seen and when she secretly watches him strum his guitar she simply cannot stop her heart from melting into a pile of admiration and desire. But then there was Jeremy, her best friend. The one she could always talk to, always rely on. She didn't have to worry what Jer thought of her, he didn't judge her for wanting these things. He simply said "the hearts wants what the heart wants" and walked away. Jeremy was amazing, the kind of friend everybody wished they had. And the bond between him and his brother fascinated Rosie, the way they were so in tune with each others feelings. They always understood each other, knew what one and other was thinking. Sometimes it scared her, it was as if they were having their own conversation inside their heads. One which Rosie wasn't a part of, which she couldn't comprehend.

* * *

><p>As Luke's car pulled up at the hotel, Jeffery and Jeremy came running out the lobby to greet them.<p>

"hey guys" called Jeff.

"hey" Luke said as he handed his keys to the hotel driver. "fancy place"

"yea, well dads paying for it, divorce guilt i guess" said Jeremy

Jer and Jeff's parents had gotten a divorce just over two months ago, Jeremy had taken the news badly. For the first few weeks he barely spoke, barley ate and rarely moved from his room. Whereas Jeffery had bottled it all up inside, he never showed his emotions to anyone other than Jer. But not even Jeremy could break down his walls this time, he said he was fine, that it didn't affect him in the slightest. Most people would have immediately thought he was lying, but with Jeffery it was so hard to tell.

He was a good liar, many years of acting classes proved it. So good that Jeremy couldn't understand why his brother wasn't cut into a thousand pieces, the way he was. Rosie too was upset about the divorce, Maggie had been like a second mother to her. Now that the boys had chosen to live with their father, she would barely get to see her. But none of this mattered right now. Not now that Jeffery was here. In the same place. With Rosie...


	2. beachy beachy beachy

This coming September Jeffery and Jeremy would be moving to Eastbourne, meaning they would be joining the boys side of Rosie's school. When Rosie spilt up with her ex, Sven, last year she finally realized...She loved Jeffery. Now that they would be around alot, around her friends, around her school. Rosie decided she'd better make the most of having him all to herself. It was a known fact that if new boys - good looking or not - joined the school, they would be surrounded by girls within five minutes.

" jeff, lets go to the beach" said Rosie

"yea okay, i'll tell the others" Jeff said, smiling to Rosie

How can someone's smile be so perfect? Rosie thought. How can anyone be so completely perfect?

"Luke's gone to the shop, but Jeremy's gonna meet us there, k?" Jeff said, still smiling.

"yea, great, let's go"

Jeffery grabbed a towel and Rosie shoved her sun glasses, mobile and a magazine into her beach bag and they left. The walk to the beach was short but the whole way Jeffery kept so close to Rosie that they occasionally brushed hands. Each time it sent a rush of excitement through her body, and her heart stopped beating, only for a second.

"so, i heard you and swen spilt up" Jeffery said as they laid out there towels on the sand.

"it's sven, and yea we broke up" Rosie said trying not to look at Jeff.

"i knew he wasn't right for you "

Rosie looked up and at Jeff.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"i knew you two wouldn't last, he's not your usual type"

"how would you know my type? " Rosie said defencively.

Rosie hated it when the twins acted as if they knew more about her than she did.

"come on, rose, all your boyfriends have had brown hair, they've all been tall, they've all been english and they've all been pretty normal. And then you go and date that Sven."

"oh i'm sorry i didn't realize i needed your approval on who i date" Rosie said sternly, as she looked into Jeff's eyes.

He made her so angry sometimes. 


End file.
